Días Difíciles
by Anislabonis
Summary: Hiccup y Astrid son novios. Comparten todo. Dinero, comida, preparatoria, departamento, felicidad, etc. Pero, justo cuando todo iba perfectamente bien, Astrid descubre algo que cambiará para siempre los maravilloso planes que la pareja tenía. ¿Podrán sobrellevar días difíciles o se rendirán y tomarán caminos separados?
1. Chapter 1

-Mierda.- exclamó Astrid. –No, esto... esto no puede estar pasando…

Lágrimas amenazaban por salir, y lo único que pudo hacer en contra de esto es poner su mano sobre su boca así evitando que un sollozo escapara.

Algo relativamente 'bueno' de esta situación era que ella estaba en casa sola y nadie podía escuchar sus lamentos, pues su novio- con quien vivía-, Hiccup Haddock, había salido a correr con los perros y hacer un poco de ejercicio alrededor del vecindario (aunque no tardaba en llegar). Ella hubiera ido también porque amaba ejercitarse, pero se había sentido lo suficientemente "mal" como para ir a correr. Llevaba más o menos dos semanas y media con esa inquietud y por fin había encontrado el momento ideal para aclararlo y cerciorarse por completo.

Ambos compartían un pequeño apartamento desde que entraron a 5to semestre de preparatoria y llevaban saliendo poco más de tres años, los tres mejores años de la existencia de Astrid. Le debía su casi toda felicidad pues, antes de que toda esa alegría apareciera, su vida era una masacre con excepción de su perrita Tormenta, sufría bastante viviendo con Mr. Finn, su severo y estricto tío, ya que después de la terrible tragedia, él era donde la ley decretó que ella viviría. Él le exigía demasiado a la muchacha quien en ese entonces tan sólo tenía la corta edad de 12 años; sus calificaciones, deportes y actividades extracurriculares. Cuando Astrid había perdido la última gota de esperanza que tenía, Hiccup se presentó. Él era todo lo que ella buscaba… Amor.

Pero esos días estaban contados, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

Ella se retiró del baño, no sin antes tirar a la basura cualquier cosa que sirviera de prueba.

-Mierda- exclamó de nuevo.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde aquel descubrimiento, el cual Astrid no podía sacar de su cabeza –por obvias razones-; no tenía ninguna idea qué hacer ni cómo resolverlo. Mantuvo oculto su nerviosismo y culpa hasta aquel día en el que el remordimiento la carcomía por dentro. Ese día era el último de las vacaciones de invierno y al siguiente volverían a clases pero esta vez, cursando 6to semestre, hecho completamente fue olvidado por Astrid ya que tan sólo tenía mente para una cosa: decirle la verdad a Hiccup.

-¿Cómo es que voy a decirle sin que me odie?-cuestionó ella a sus leales perros, Tormenta y Chimuelo, quienes no dejaban de intentar reconfortarla a su manera, inentendible pero ciertamente especial. El pequeño interrogatorio hacia ellos no duró bastante pues alguien entró por la puerta principal.

-¡Astrid! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Tormenta! ¿Alguien en casa?- los caninos corrieron al lugar proveniente de aquella voz familiar- Hola, chicos.- dijo Hiccup acariciándolos.- ¿Dónde está Astrid?

-Aquí estoy- respondió la anteriormente mencionada, al llegar a la entrada de su apartamento donde Hiccup se encontraba.

El lugar no era la gran cosa en realidad, pero era mucho mejor que nada. Era un simple departamento en donde vivían dos personas con dos perros sin ninguna molestia por el tamaño, no era ni exageradamente grande ni lo extremadamente pequeño para sentirse incómodos o apretados, era… perfecto, en pocas palabras. Contaba con tres habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina, una sala de estar pequeña, todo por tan sólo $150 al mes, algo que podían pagar con sus dos sueldos trabajando; Astrid, de mesera en una cafetería pequeña, Hiccup, por otro lado, trabajaba en la empresa de su padre.

-Oh, hey- comentó el chico de cabellos castaños, más alegre de lo normal.- ¿Qué crees?, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Woah, qué coincidencia. Yo igual debo hablar contigo sobre algo…-confesó un poco aterrada.

-Bien, ¿te parece si vamos a…?¿Cómo se llama la pizzería que está a dos cuadras?

-¿Te refieres a Sven's Restaurant?

-Sí, lo siento, había olvidado el nombre.- dijo un poco apenado, ¿Cómo era posible olvidarla? En ese lugar ocurrieron cosas de suma importancia, por ejemplo, Hiccup se declaró a Astrid, encontraron a Chimuelo, pasaron su primer aniversario, etc. Todo vivido en aquel restaurante, además era la pizza más deliciosa de todo Berk -¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto, pero primero iré a ponerme un suéter. ¿Te importaría ponerles a Chimuelo y Tormenta las correas?- debido a que eran los clientes preferidos del dueño, éste los dejaba comer con los caninos con la condición de no molestar a nadie y sentarse en las mesas de afuera. ¿Habrá alguna razón por la cual no ir a ese lugar?

-Por supuesto que no, m'lady.

Dicho esto, Astrid volvió al cuarto y buscó entre sus cosas el dichoso suéter. Una vez encontrado y tenerlo puesto, se miró al espejo e intentó practicar para el gran momento que se avecinaba de decirle a su novio con exactitud lo se enfrentarían los siguientes meses. No puedo evitar que los nervios, el miedo y la frustración la bañaran por completo. Se empezaba a arrepentir.

Pero él tenía derecho a saber y ella tenía la responsabilidad de enfrontar este problema con valentía y no permitir que la cobardía le hiciera retroceder. Ella podía, sí que lo haría.

Esto, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el llamado de Hiccup para que se apurara pues la pizzería no estaría abierta tanto tiempo, ya que eran pasadas las 8:30 pm.

Y fue ahí, donde todos los problemas comenzaron.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~


	2. La verdad sale a la luz

**_N/A: Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que empezaron a leer esta pequeña historia. En verdad gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que me dejan. No importa que sean tan sólo unos cuantos, los aprecio mucho y me dan aún más ganas de continuar escribiendo._**

 ** _Nina(Guest): Espero te guste el siguiente capítulo (aunque sea cortito)_**

 ** _Taaash(Guest): The waiting is oveeeeerrr!_** ** _(La espera se acabó XDXDXD)_**

 ** _Melannie Villamar: Awwww, mil gracias en serio. Yo también tenía esta idea rondando por mi cabeza y espero te guste la continuación. Aún no logro acostumbrarme a esto de ser yo la que escribe hehehe._**

 ** _Natulinda1999_** ** _: Sí, soy la misma hehehe pero había borrado la otra porque no estaba 100% convencida; espero y les guste lo que escribí._**

 ** _Ahora sí, comencemos._**

Tuvieron suerte; la pizzería estaba abierta.

Ambos se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas, comiendo pizza en aquel restaurante, callados e impacientes por decir en voz alta lo que los abrumaba, y duraron de esta manera por varios minutos.

Pese al agobiante e incómodo silencio, nadie tomaba la palabra debido al temor que existía hacia la reacción que tendrá su pareja ante semejantes noticias.

-Astrid, sé que ambos queremos saber las noticias del otro y que ambas son muy importantes, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir algo. Así que, ¿Qué tal si tiramos una moneda para ver quién empieza y así acabar con esto de una vez?

-Me parece perfecto.- respondió levantando el dedo índice en señal de aprobación.-Pido cruz.

-¿Ya lista?-Y la moneda fue lanzada, lamentablemente, para la suerte de Astrid y por azares del destino, cayó lo que ella había escogido, por lo tanto sería su turno primero.-Bueno, por lo visto tú empiezas.

 _-Carajo, ¿ahora qué sigue?-_ ella pensó.

-Pero, ¿prometes no odiarme?- preguntó la rubia un poco ansiosa pero nunca bajando la mirada. Sin saber cuándo, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Los nervios hicieron su presencia. Sin embargo, aparte de morderse el labio, su inquietud no se notaba para nada ni si quiera en su voz.

Hiccup frunció el ceño confundido al escuchar esas palabras, ¿odiarla? Imposible.- ¿Qué?

-Sí, sólo… promételo, es todo, lo único que necesito es saber que… al menos no me guardarás rencor una vez que te diga.- de repente, no se les antojó comer más pizza y el apetito había desaparecido.

-Muy bien, pues créeme que jamás, nunca, en la vida, podré odiarte, Astrid Hofferson. Estoy malditamente enamorado de ti y eso no se va de la noche a la mañana.- juró Hiccup sinceramente.

Ella sonrió pero ésta se fue más rápido que nada.

-Es que... en verdad creo lo harás- negó la chica con la cabeza- a punto de llorar- y para evitar que eso pasara decidió cerrar sus ojos y tallarlos bruscamente; ambos codos recargados en la mesa. - y te entenderé, yo incluso he llegado a odiarme por haberte hecho esto.

 _-No vas a llorar, todo menos llorar_.- intentó consolarse Astrid.

-¿Podrías decírmelo ya? Me estás asustando un poco.

-Hiccup, es... es...-simplemente era demasiado como para tirarlo todo así a la ligera.

-¿Disculpe? Lamento que haya que interrumpirlos pero me veo obligado a avisarles que, según nuestro horario, cerraremos en unos momentos y ustedes son los últimos comensales que quedan- les avisó un cordial mesero.

-Está bien, sólo dennos un minuto más, si es tan amable.

-Okey, no hay ningún problema, pero les suplico que no se tarden demasiado porque mi jefe después me va a reprender severamente al enterarse de que no cerré la pizzería a tiempo… otra vez.- El mesero se retiró con una risita nerviosa.

Astrid logró calmarse un poco, suficiente como para continuar con aquella difícil conversación. Bien, sólo tenía que decirle, sin más rodeos, al grano.

 _"_ _Vamos, eres Astrid Hofferson, decirle a tu novio que estás embarazada no es nada, es fácil, vamos, tú puedes"-_ se animaba mentalmente.

-Es- siendo interrumpida (otra vez) por su acompañante.

-No me estás engañando, ¿cierto?- comentó Hiccup de improviso. La rubia abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante aquella acusación.

-¿En serio preguntaste eso? ¿Realmente me crees capaz de semejante atrocidad?

-Perdóname, eso fue lo primero que me cruzó en la mente, ¿tú cómo reaccionarías si yo te digo justo lo que me acabas de decir? ¡Simplemente llegué a esa conclusión! No puedes culparme por eso.

-¡Para ser un cerebrito, no eres para nada listo! ¡IDIOTA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Justo ahí. Lo había dicho y un gran peso se liberó de sus hombros. Ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Ya tan sólo quedaba lidiar con la reacción de su novio (si es que le podía seguir llamando así).

-¿Estás...? ¿Qué cosa?- respondió Hiccup anonadado. ¿Cómo? ¿Astrid? ¿Embarazada?- Oye, dime que estás jugando conmigo y esto es una vil y cruel broma. Por favor.

Tallándose los ojos bruscamente volteó hacia su pareja. Justamente a esto le temía. Que el amor de su vida no aceptara lo que, accidentalmente, habían creado.- No, esto no es una broma. Estoy embarazada en serio.- respondió con una voz fuerte y segura aunque en realidad no se sentía en lo absoluto de esa manera.

-Mierda- lo oyó resoplar por lo bajo mientras recargaba su mentón en su puño. Adoptaba esa pose cuando pensaba, o al molestarse. Tal vez en esta ocasión eran ambas cosas. - Creo que esto debemos discutirlo en casa- dijo Hiccup al notar que varios meseros los veían con curiosidad y algunos con desagrado y fastidio.

Después de pedir los sobrantes de su comida para llevar, tomaron a sus respectivos perros y caminaron de regreso a su departamento. Jamás habían estado tanto tiempo juntos y sin hablar. Cada quien iba encerrado en su nube de pensamientos.

Y fue una de las caminatas más largas e incómodas de sus vidas. Nunca les había ocurrido algo así, siempre tenían por lo menos un comentario sarcástico o algo que los sacara del silencio.

Eran Hiccup y Astrid. La pareja perfecta, ¿no? Al punto de vista de Astrid, no lo serían por mucho tiempo.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Una vez en el departamento, alimentaron a los perros porque obviamente no podían darles pizza.

Luego de terminar con eso, ambos se fueron a cambiar de ropa y el reloj marcaba las 10:40 pm; al día siguiente iniciarían clases, ¿quién quisiera ir desvelado?

Sin embargo, otra charla se les aproximaba y esta sería aún más larga, ya que se habían quedado a medias en el restaurante.

-Bien, hablemos. -inició Hiccup cuando estaban en su cuarto- ¿Es en serio?

-Argh, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Sí, estoy embarazada. No. Estoy. Jugando.

-Una parte de mí sigue creyendo que de la nada dirás: "¡Ja! Caíste, idiota"- intentó calmar un poco el ambiente con sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos.

-¿Qué parte de "En verdad no es una broma" es la que no entiendes?- y al parecer su intento fue en vano pues aún podía sentirse la tensión en el aire.

-No, no es que no entienda, es que se me hace muy difícil de creer. Es demasiado que digerir. Y ¿ya es un hecho?

-Hiccup, ¿tú crees que si no estuviera 100% segura, te diría? Ya lo confirmé, tres veces.

-Okey, okey, mierda.- Ambos se encerraron silenciosamente en sus pensamientos de nuevo para tratar de organizarlos y que no saliera todo de manera abrupta, mientras Hiccup intentaba razonar, Astrid se cuestionaba a sí misma si había hecho lo correcto.

 _-Claro que fue lo correcto, al menos él no se enterará por otras personas, fuiste valiente al decírselo, ahora te falta serlo un poco más y enfrentarte a las consecuencias._ -pensó Astrid.

-Pero ¿cuándo fue que... pasó?- cuestionó el chico.- Siempre usábamos protección, no logro comprender cómo ocurrió.

-Ammm, yo sí sé cuándo… ammm… fallamos ¿recuerdas... mi cumpleaños?

-Claro, tu fiesta de 18, ¿cómo olvidarla?, pero ¿eso qué...? Oh - un vago recuerdo pasó por su mente. Diablos. Noche alocada, ebrios hasta el tope, ¿cómo pensar en condón cuando estabas tan necesitado?- Eso fue hace casi tres meses.

-Sí- suspiró la rubia frustrada.- Lo fue.

-Entonces tienes más o menos 12 semanas.- preguntó en afirmación para ordenar poco a poco toda la información en su mente.

-Es lo más probable- respondió sinceramente Astrid.- Pero aún no he ido a un ginecólogo, quería que tú supieras antes de…

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- interrumpió en seguida la pregunta le surgió en su mente.

Ante esto la chica abrió los ojos en clara demostración de sorpresa.- ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentirita blanca?- cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Astrid- gruñó Hiccup mostrándose un poco impaciente- por favor, responde con honestidad. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Bozdefes- murmuró lo más bajo que pudo seguido de una tos fingida.

-¿Qué?

-Boz tefes- Hiccup la miró molesto y frustrado, era más que obvio que él ya no quería más juegos y no estaba para nada de humor - Bien, me enteré hace dos meses, ¿contento?

-¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y no me dijiste ni una sola palabra de ello?- preguntó en un tono que mostraba un poco disgustado.

-No. Ni siquiera pensaba decírtelo si soy honesta.-comentó Astrid casi en un susurro.

-Ah, ¿no? Y ¿Qué ibas a hacer si yo, que soy el padre, no se enteraba?- a este punto el chico estaba más que enojado e indignado con ella. ¿Por qué rayos no le dijo?

-No lo sé, yo-

-¿Qué? ¿Tenías planeado…?- tragó en seco no estando preparado para pronunciar aquella palabra que significaba un acto horrible de inmenso egoísmo- ¿…abortar?

-¿Matarlo?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa- Yo tal vez sea ruda o difícil de tratar o como quieras llamarme ¡PERO JAMÁS SERÍA CAPAZ DE ALGO SIMILAR!

-¿O es que acaso pensabas abandonarme? ¿Irte así, con el bebé? ¿Nada más? Porque si es como yo lo sospecho, ¿Cómo carajos te mantendrías? Astrid, esto no es un juego, es algo serio, es la vida de tres personas con la que estás lidiando y una de ellas es totalmente inocente.

-Lo sé, pero-

-¿Estabas conforme con eso? Largarte, dejarme solo y criar a nuestro hijo por tu cuenta. Buen plan, maravilloso. Te felicito.- aplaudió lentamente de forma sarcástica enfatizando su desagrado.

Astrid había mantenido la cabeza en alto y no bajó la mirada de manera retante a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía debido a lo estúpido que eso sonaba; si algo podía ser peor es que era verdad, en cierto modo lo que quería era alejarse y nunca más regresar para no fastidiarle la vida a Hiccup, sin embargo, eso la dañaría demasiado, más de lo que podría imaginar.

-No, déjame hablar-

-Si quieres irte, tengo que remarcar que estás completamente loca, no te dejaré, ¿entiendes? Lo eres todo para mí.- en ese instante, él se acercó con ojos ligeramente vidriosos y lo único que hizo Hiccup fue abrazarle, Astrid colocó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello amando aquella demostración de cariño que tanto necesitaba.- No puedo renunciar a ti. Después de todo lo que hemos luchado y pasado juntos, jamás me perdonaría que estés resignada a dejarme y todo por una estupidez.

-No es una estupidez, es un bebé. Como dijiste antes, es algo grande, que necesita de una gran responsabilidad, cuidados, dinero, cariño y una familia. No es nada sencillo y mucho menos siendo estudiantes. ¿Hiccup, qué vamos a hacer?

-Primero que nada, necesito que sepas algo. A mí, no me importaría renunciar a cualquier cosa con tal de darle todo lo que acabas de mencionar a nuestro hijo, ¿de acuerdo? De todas maneras, yo quería tener una familia contigo. Segundo, -continuó seriamente- tenemos a mis padres y a tu tío; estoy seguro que ellos nos apoyarán- Astrid le dedicó una mirada sarcástica ante el comentario.

-¿Mi tío? ¿En serio? ¿Que ya no recuerdas lo que hizo cuando supo que tú eras mi novio? Enfureció. No me dejó salir de la casa por un mes a menos que fueran asuntos de la escuela. ¿Cómo es que va a reaccionar ahora que debo decirle que estoy embarazada?- resopló y recargó su frente en el hombro de Hiccup resignada.

-Pero eso fue parte nuestra culpa porque se lo ocultamos durante casi medio año, obviamente se enojó y pensó lo peor de nosotros.

-Eso no le quita el carácter tan difícil que tiene él.

-Ammm, tal vez sea difícil hablar con tu tío pero te aseguro que no será imposible. Él tendrá que entender que lo que está hecho, hecho está. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Además, han sido tus decisiones, debe respetarlas.

-Espero que resulte.

-Tranquila, yo me encargaré de que pase.- comentó con seguridad dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Tercero; el sábado, Heather se va a Texas de nuevo y mi mamá quiere hacer una cena familiar de despedida.

-No quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Qué tiene que ver que tu hermana regrese a estudiar con esto?- recalcó señalando su vientre.

Hiccup rodó los ojos- Podemos darle la noticia de tu embarazo a mis padres ese día, no creo que sea un problema.- desde que la gemela Heather Haddock se mudó a Texas Hiccup había sido como hijo único pues no la veían tan seguido, por lo que todos apreciaban el tiempo con ella y lo aprovechaban al máximo- Por cierto, mi madre dice que estás obviamente invitada y que te pongas muy guapa. Aunque yo no creo que necesites de tanto porque, bueno, guapa ya eres.- Astrid no pudo aguantar la risa- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo hacer cumplidos a mi novia? Abusas de mí.

-No es eso, es que eres muy lindo.- recalcó con un ligero y corto beso en los labios.- Sólo tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál es, m'lady?- cuestionó Hiccup acariciando el cabello de su pareja de manera cariñosa y relajante.

-Habías dicho que tenías algo importante que contarme. Una buena noticia. ¿Qué es?- al instante el chico paró de mover su mano y la dejó inmóvil al igual que todo su cuerpo- ¿Hiccup?

-Pues, ¿qué crees? ¿Recuerdas que nos hacía falta un libro de geometría analítica?- la rubia asintió- Ya lo conseguí por internet, lo malo es que llegará dentro de una semana.

-¿Era eso la cosa tan trascendente que morías por contarme?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, sólo aquello.- sonrió de una manera bastante inocente y sospechosa para su gusto.- ¿Te parece si ya nos vamos a dormir? Estoy muy cansado.

-Por supuesto, de todas maneras mañana comienzan las clases, deberíamos descansar antes.

Ambos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y se prepararon para un día común como otro sólo que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo difíciles que serían los días siguientes.


End file.
